The Black Side
by CandyMiko
Summary: Keika (14),and african-american school girl and her Sister (12) fell down a well by there house,they end up in Inuyasha's clan,but they met up with Naraku.Would they trust Naraku or discover who they really are?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:The Beginning of It all.

"Come on,Keika!We have to clean the well." the impatience Coadea hollered,from the garden.

"I'm coming."Keika hollered back.

_"Ever since mom and dad left things been really hard,for me and Coadea.I wish they would come back home for us." _Keika thought as she made it to the garden,where Coadea was waiting for her.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Coadea snapped.

"I WAS THINKING!OKAY!" Keika snapped back.

"Whatever." Coadea just rolled her eyes at her sister.

_"I know,Coadea is anger and sad but she doesn't have to act like a bitch." _Keika thought.

"Why are you standing around for..... start cleaning." Coadea demanded.

"Fine."

Keika was leaning over the well,looking into it.

"I wonder how deep is it?" Keika said,dropping a rock into it.

"Let's not find out,okay." Coadea said.

Keika was carelessly leaning more and more over the well.Until,the old wooden well couldn't take it anymore,it gave up right under her causing her to fall right into the well.

"KEIKA!" Coadea screamed,running towards the well.

"OUCH!" Keika bawled from the bottom of the well.She landed her right side and it was hard for her to get up.

"Are you okay?" Coadea hollered down the well.

"Yea,I'm fine.Just go get help.It's creepy down here,so hurry back." Keika manage to say in between the sharp pain in her side.

"OKAY!" Coadea called running to the house.

_"This pain is unbearable.I wish that Coadea would hurry up.I'm starting to freeze down her." _Keika was holding herself to conserve some of the heat.

"HELLO.911!MY SISTER FELL DOWN OUR WELL .PLEASE HURRY I THINK SHE'S HURT!" Coadea started to cry,stuttering.

_"Mom,Dad I wish you were here." _Keika said,tears running down her face of the thought of her parents.

Keika closed her eyes,what seemed like a second.When she reopened them,she only discovered that she was surrounded by a bright red light.

"HUH?WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!COADEA!" Keika screamed ,scrambling to her feet trying to escape from the well.

**Mean while back to Coadea.**

"Keika,I called 911 and they should be on their way right now.Keika?" Coadea said,looking over the well,not trying to fell in herself.

_"Where is Keika." _Coadea asked herself.

_"Well,I have to find that out.....I'm going in."_

Coadea didn't have second thoughts,she jump right into the well.

_"What the fuck where is Keika?" _Coadea looked around the well._"She couldn't have got_ _out"_

"KEIKA!" Coadea yelled,falling to her knees.

_"That's weird,I see a light_._"_ Coadea looked at the dirt floor of the well,seeing a small red dot expanding more and more.

Like her sister the light engulf Coadea.

"Is this the address,correct." the officer questioned.

"Yea,498 Global Drive,like the girl said." another officer answer.

"Well,I don't see anyone in the well,let's go back to the department.It must have been a prank call.Let's go."

**Back to Keika**.

"Where Am I?" Keika said.

Keika tried to get up,but then a sharp pain shocked though her right side,causing Keika to lay down again.

"Oh,yea.I fell down our well." Keika said holding her side.

"But why aren't I in the well?"

Keika realized that she was in a hut and she had bandages wrap around her torso.

The bamboo-made door of the hut suddenly opened and a young girl pass though it looking at Keika.

"Oh,Your finally woke.That's good." The young girl said.

_"Who is this girl?" _Keika was just staring at female who was now sitting right next to her.

"Your healing very well.You had a pretty bad fall." Said the girl putting on a smile.

"Where Am I?" Keika asked,in a soft tone.

"Oh...well.....your in the......" Before the girl could finish her sentence, a boy with long sliver hair,and dressed in red robes walked though the door of the hut.

"Is she okay,Kagome?" The boy said,putting on a worrying face.

_"Are those ears?" _Keika questioned herself.

"Yes,She is okay,Inuyasha.You can go back outside." said Kagome.

"Why does the that boy have dog ears.?"Keika asked,after the boy left

"Oh...he's a hanyou." said Kagome,putting an accent as if she has knew everything about hanyous.

"He's a what." Keika,put on a confused face

"Hanyou.Half demon half human.His demon half is dog.I'll explain more later.You need to rest." Kagome said.

_"Hanyou.......Inuyasha........"_ Keika couldn't believe her ears and her eyes. _"That boy was Inuyasha.....and his ears are like dogs so Kagome isn't lying.But how can she know she much.She must have been here for a long time,but she looks like she from my time." _Keika looked at Kagome who was leaving the hut.

**Back to Coadea in the well.**

"HELLO!IS ANYONE UP THERE!OFFICERS!ANYONE!" Coadea screamed looking up at the blue sky at the bottom of the well.

_"UGH!Stupid ass Officers!Now I have to climb out myself." _

Coadea climb very slowly up the well walls,trying not to fall at the bottom of the well again.

It seemed like forever before Coadea was at the top of the well,gasping for air.

"Wh..what.Where is our house.Where is anything.Where Am I." Coadea jumped out the well looking at the spot where her house was at,in it's place there were trees and bushes.

"Keika!?" Coadea yelled,but only heard echoing though the still forest.

Coadea could hear something was coming her way,thinking fast she hid behind a berry bush.

She cautiuosly poke her head out the bush so she could see what was there.

To Coadea's eyes nothing was there.

"(Sigh) Thank god." Coadea sat down behind the bush,closing her eyes.Reopening her eyes she discovered Inuyasha.

"(blink) (Blink)" Inuyasha was just inches away from Coadea face.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Coadea screamed,causing her faint from shock.

**Back to Keika in the hut.**

_"Am I dreaming...is all this a big dream?"_ Keika thought,laying on the ground,still a little sore on the side.

"Yea,I found her by the well.She looks like the other girl." Inuyasha said.

_"That must be Inuyasha talking to Kagome.....she looks like the other girl....oh no Codeadea must have jump in looking for me."_ Keika thought.

Keika had to see was that her little sister they were talking about.Though the pain,Keika managed to get up and walk towards the bamboo-made door.

Slowly and surely,Keika pulled the cracked the door a little,just enough to see what was going on.To her horror,it was Coadea,laying on the ground.

_"OH NO!HE DIDN'T ! Maybe I was wrong about them." _Using all her strength Keika run out the hut falling next to her sister.

"Coadea,speak to me.Please...." Keika started to cry,thinking Inuyasha killed her sister.

Keika wiped her tears and looked at Inuyasha.Who was just staring.

"You bastard!" Keika jumped on her feet and tried to punch Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stopped Keika's fist,inches away from his face.

"What are you talking about?.She fine.I accidently scared her.I find her at the well,we find you at.I figure she is your sister...I can tell from hers and your scent."Inuyasha said calmly,letting go of Keika's fist

Keika fell to the ground,crying.Looking around Keika could see there were more people.A young girl who was dress in a colorful Kimono,playing with a cat with two tails.A boy with black and purple robes.And standing at his feet was a fox-like creature boy.

_"This isn't a dream after all............."_


	2. Finally Home

Chapter Two:Finally Home.....

Everyone was sitting around the camp fire,the full moon shining on the forest.Everything was still and quiet in distant forest and the camp site.

Coadea was still sleeping and Kiara was watching her.

"So where are you from,Keika." Inuyasha asked.

Keika looked at him,still shock by the fact all of this happened so soon and in little time.She was lost in her thoughts and didn't want to talk.

"Inuyasha...leave her alone for a while okay." Kagome suggested. "She been though a lot."

_"Hanyou....Inuyasha,Miroku,Sango,Shippo,Kagome,Kiara......" _

Keika thought what Kagome said to her ealier about how they came to be and the Shikon no Tama.

_"Should I go back home or stay with them.I mean they have been very kind to me and Coadea.But I miss home and what about school....mom and dad........My life is on the other side of the well."_

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome's voice:

"I guess you and your sister found another Bone-eater well and when you and her sister fell into it you came here.There must more wells across the world, then here in Japan....."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_"I should stay with them....but Coadea she is too young to stay here she could get hurt,but then Coadea at home..by herself...."_

"Is everything okay,Keika?" Kagome asked.

"Yes,everything is fine and I was thinking...may I be with you group.I don't really have a family on the other side of the well......." Keika looked at everyone,making her eyes brown eyes smaller showing ,putting a smile on her face.

"WE WOULD LOVE IT!" Shippo said,leaping in the air,hugging Keika.

Keika accepting the hug,Keika wrapped her arms around Shippo.Everyone could see one tear running down Keika's face.

_"Hm,Keika........" _Inuyasha thought.

_"I'm home........." _Keika said happy to herself.

**The Next Morning.**

"Today we're going to take those bandages off."

Kagome slowly unwrapped the bandages off Keika's torso,revealing a healed body.

"Keika,I was wondering...when I was fixing you.....I notice there were scars on your back.Like knife or claw marks....how did you get them?"

Kagome looked into Keika's eyes,wanting the truth.

"Um....I don't know...I had them for a long time.....I don't remember how I got them."

Keika lowed in head,looking at her feet.

Kagome seemed to believe Keika's reply.

Keika could hear Coadea tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Well,get dress and come outside when your ready." Kagome told Keika.

Kagome walked out the hut leaving Keika in peace.

Keika slipped on her cleaned white long sleeve shirt and her black skirt.Slipping on her long white socks that came up her thighs.Tying her black tennis shoes.Kagome gave Keika a comb for her home.

"Let's go,Keika." Keika smiled,a big one at that and walked outside.Where everyone was looking at her.

"DAMN!" Miroku said,running up to Keika.

"Would you bear my children."Miroku grabbed Keika's hands looking deeply into her eyes.

_"Why is he asking me that question?" _Keika blushed at the thought."Well,um.....I......"

"Keika." A small voice behind Keika said.

Keika turned around and standing there was Coadea,paled faced at the sight of Inuyasha and the others.

Coadea didn't say anything she just leaned forward and hugged Keika.

_"Coadea......." _

Keika could feel Coadea's heart racing,againist her body.

"I want to go home."

Keika eyes widen at the word "home."

Keika answer the only thing she could think of. "We are home."

Coadea released Keika from her arms and looked at Keika straight in the eyes and smiled at the thought about Her and Keika being here with Inuyasha and the others then going home without her parents being there.

_"These girls really don't have a family...after all...." _Inuyasha thought wearly.

Before Keika knew it Coadea went inside the hut and got dressed.


	3. The Demon inside all of Us

Chapter three:The Demon inside all of Us.

"(laughing.)"

Keika and Coadea were laughing.Inuyasha and the others were about 10 meters behind the girls.

"I wonder what they are laughing about." Shippo said.

"I don't know." Sango asked back.

"To tell you the truth,Keika and Coeadea smell different then all of us.They smell like they have a lot of power in them." Inuyasha glared at the girls ahead of them.

"Yes,I have notice alot of energy from the girls too,do you think they haress magikal powers far greater than all of us."

"Doubt it.you too.They are normal girls and......." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence when Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

"What is it Inuyasha." Shippo asked.

"I smell Naraku.And where are the girls?" Inuyasha said coldly.

"They are up ahead of us remember." Sango pointed to the girls who were just standing there,like they were looking at something.

"What are they staring at." Inuyasha said,putting some worryness in his face.

In Keika and Coadea postion they saw a man dressed a baboon consume.

"Keika and Coadea,you have returned to me at last." the man said underneath his cold breathe.

"Wh....who are you?" Keika got in front of her sister protecting her from whatever that might happen.

"I am the one who gave you those scars on your back,about 4 years ago....when your parents died.I erase your memory of anything that faith day,sending you back and lonely."

Keika and Coeadea just stood there in horror that their parents were killed....but how and why they thought.

Keika could feel her scars on her back throbbing sending her to her knees.

"(small smile) You can feel it can you.The pain and the suffering inside of you.To bad,you can't remember." Naraku laughed.

Keika looked at Naraku and saw a shadow coming down on them.

"GO TO HELL NARAKU!"

It was Inuyasha,falling from the sky trying to kill Naraku with his sword.

Inuyasha landed right between Keika and Naraku.

"GO WITH THE OTHERS!" Inuyasha demanded.

Without saying another word,Keika and Coadea ran with join the others

Naraku dodge left and right away from Inuyasha's sword.

"Your pitiful,Inuyasha." Naraku just smirk at how Inuyasha was trying to kill him.

"We have to do something!" Kagome screamed at Miroku and Sango.

"NO!It's too dangerous.....remember last time.Naraku almost killed you,Kagome.Inuyasha has to fight on his own." Miroku said,flinching that he and the others can't do anything.

_"Inuyasha......" _Keika thought,looking at the men fighting violently

"Inuyasha,You still haven't figure it out yet.Have you." Naraku said,as Inuyasha was still trying to swipe him with his sword.

"I don't know what your talking about,Naraku." Inuyasha said in between taking breathes.

"(small smile)"

On that Naraku was engulf in purple smoke and disappeared.

"Damn,he got away." Inuyasha put his sword back in case and walked towards the others.

_"Naraku voice:You still haven't figure out. What does that mean?" _Inuyasha thought,repeating it over and over in his head.

"Naraku,got away.Stupid Bastard.are you all right." the unsaved hanyou said to Keika and Coadea who were horrified.

"Yes,we are." Coadea managed to say.

"What does he want with Keika and Coadea." Kagome asked the Hanyou.

"I don't know,but he said something about finding something out about them." Inuyasha said,dusting his self off. "We better make camp soon,it's kind a getting dark."

Shippo and Kiara were napping under a tree, Kagome and Sango were at the hot springs,and Inuyasha and Miroku were looking for fire wood.Keika and Coadea were at the camp site,looking to the fire,lost in their rambling thoughts.

"What do **you** think,Naraku want with us?" Keika asked Coadea.

"I don't know." Coadea was tearing up in her eyes,wiping some of her tears away.

"I gave you those scars on your back." Keika repeated what Naraku said.

"Hm,do you think Naraku was trying to tell us something important ,about us and our parents.He could have been good" Coadea asked.

"No,Kagome told me after the fight that Naraku is a evil demon and we should stay away from him.....far away." Keika poked at the fire with a stick.

_"Mom....dad....."_ Coadea picture how her parents look liked.

"I'm going for a little walk." said Keika.

"be careful."

"I will."

Keika walked towards the forest where Inuyasha and Miroku were at looking for fire wood.The sun was completly gone but the moon was lighting up the dark forest.

Keika found a small clearing and laid there with her thoughts.

Keika closed her eyes and must have dozed off,cause she was dreaming about her parents.

**Keika's POV and dream**

"Mommy,daddy!" Keika laughed with Coadea

Keika and Coadea were playing with their parents.Keika being 10 and Coadea being 8.

"Come on,Keika and Coadea.We have to go home." A female voice said being Keika and Coadea mother.

Keika's Mother and father grabbed the children and fell down a well.

**Back outside of the dream.**

"Why is crying in her dream."

Miroku looked at Keika who was laying on the ground tossing and turning.

"I don't know,why are you asking me for." Inuyasha snapped.

Keika dreamed ended and she opened her eyes only to see Mirkou face milimeters from her face.The only reflex she can think of was lefting her hand and slapping Miroku,causing him to fall on his side in pain.

"OH I'M SORRY!" Keika rush to Mirkou's side.

"Hmph,you deserved that Mirkou.(Laughing) Why were you out here by youself and why were you crying in you dream." Inuyasha asked.

"Well,I had to think for a while and....and....." Keika didn't want to ask the last question why were you crying in your sleep,Keika just started to walk towards the camp site.

_"What's eating her."_ Inuyasha thought.

_"My dream it felt so real......and the well." _Keika felt her heart ache at the thought.

Keika reached the camp site,Kagome and Sango weren't back yet and Coadea was laying on the ground,fast asleep.

"(smiling)" Coadea was the only thing Keika had left.

Keika got closer to Coadea.

"That's werid,there's something on Coadea ears." Keika whisper not trying to wake Coadea up.

Keika pulled Coadea's hair only to discover that her ears were pointed.

_"Oh my god,Coadea." _Keika gentle flipped Coadea on her back looking her 's finger nails grow in great hair grow longly.Keika gentle pulled back Coadea's eye lids to discover that her brown eyes weren't there,they were light blue.

"COADEA!" The name echoed though the forest causing Inuyasha,to run to the camp site,Miroku following after him.

Keika turned around,feeling happy that Inuyasha came.

"What happened,is Naraku here." Inuyasha said,pulling out his sword.

"No....it's Coadea something wrong with her." Keika pointed to her sister's body.

Inuyasha stepped forward towards the two girls.The fire light shine on the girl's faces.Inuyasha could see Coadea and Keika face......they were demons.........


	4. The Past,Unfold

Chapter Four:The Past,Unfolded.

"So are you saying,I'm a full demon." Keika looked at Inuyasha who was still staring at her appearence.

"That's right.By the looks of it,your a dog demon." Kagome,looked at Keika's slick golden eyes.

Keika couldn't believe her eyes......her a demon.Her long black hair,flowed smooth down her back almost touching the ground.Her long sharp finger nails...now looking like claws,her golden eyes, her two fanged teeth on her upper jaws,and her pointed ears.

"Wonder why Inuyasha and I sense great power....they were just demons,but Inuyasha why didn't you sense they were demons from the beginning." Miroku looked at the confused Hanyou.

"I don't know...okay,I guess it had to do something with there human figure,Probably it block her and her sister's demon scent." Inuyasha guess.

"What ever it is,why was you and your sister in Human bodies in the first place." Miroku looked at Keika like she knew the answer to the question.

"I don't know.remember that last night when I was sleeping,I had a dream about my parents and our well in our back yard,I guess my parents were demons and Naraku." Keika shivered at Naraku's name.

"Did Naraku kill her parents?" Shippo asked.

"Probably so." Sango replied.

"But what did Naraku mean when he said I gave you those scars on your back?" Keika said,touching her back.

"I don't know the answer to that question either.We have to figure more out tomorrow.We all must rest." Miroku suggest,laying his head down on the ground.

"(yawn) I'm beat." Shippo yawn loudly and strecth out his arms.

Keika didn't want to sleep she wanted to know why is she a demon and Did Naraku kill her parents.

"I'm going to the forest." Keika asked.

"Okay,be back soon." Kagome added.

On that Keika left into the forest about 50 feet away from the camp site and sat underneath a small tree.

"(sigh) A dog demon....." Keika said out loud to herself.

Keika's sharp hearing pick up that someone was coming her way.Sharply she turned her head the direction the noise was coming from,getting ready to attack.

"Who goes there." Keika growled.

"It's me." The voice sound familair

It was Inuyasha.

Keika relax herself and sat back down.

Keika didn't want to talk to anyone right now,she need to.....

"Inuyasha,how long so you think this is going to last.And why only to night." Keika saw Inuyasha was sitting right next to her,looking up at the stary night.

"I don't know,forever I supposed and probably your a demon because of Naraku." Inuyasha was still looking at the stars.

Keika and Inuyasha sat there in silence,Inuyasha looking at the stars and Keika thinking.

"I should be going back to the camp site." Keika got up from her spot and started to walk towards the camp site,until suddenly she fell something pull her down holding her tightly.

"Keika,I understand your different but don't be mad." Inuyasha said to the demoness who was in his arms.

_"Why is he holding me,but I guess it's just a friend hug...." _Keika just laid there in Inuyasha's arm,until Keika fell asleep.

The Hanyou notice she was sleeping and he ahead more and more into the forest,holding her against his chest.

_"I finally got her........" _the mysetious man said

**Keika's Dream**

"AHH!" a woman screamed.

"Keika,run........Go to the well."

Keika saw her dad saying to her and her little sister as a ran into a fire.

"DADDY!" Coadea cried out.

"Come on,Coadea.Don't look back." Kieka said,tugging on her sister's shirt,crying.

**Outside the dream**

"I finally got Keika,she will become part of me one day and I what Inuyasha and the others to watch her die slowly." Naraku said in his coldy,heartless voice.

"When Keika is part of me,I'll become more stronger and have more power."

**Keika's Dream**

"Kieka,come to me....."

Keika could see it was Naraku,talking to her.

"NO!"

"You shouldn't have said that,child."

Nararku pulled out a sword,as Keika and Coadea were running away,Naraku was chasing them cutting at Keika's back.Keika and her sister ran,until they reached the well,jumping into it........forgeting.....everything.....

**End of Dream**

"Narku....." Keika said in her sleep.

"Hm,she is remembering that night....but how.Probably,since she back "home" she is remembering.No matter she well become part of me soon." Naraku smirk of the idea.

"I don't think so,Naraku."

Naraku stopped at a river bank not far from his castle.

The now woke Keika looked up at her kidnapper,grabbing his throat,choking him.

"You killed them.I know know.You did.......WHY!" Keika grippping Naraku's neck even tighter.

"Your parents were worthless demons,they should never even try to kill me 4 years ago.I put a curse on you and your sister,that you would remain humans forever,but now since you found Inuyasha I guess your demon form found a way out.I erased your and your sister's memory of you parents and me." Naraku smiling at the fact .

Keika didn't what hear more,she released Naraku's neck and ran into the forest,sniffing out Inuyasha's scent.

"Sad,every step you take brings you closer to me......" Naraku walked into the dark forest and disappeared.


	5. Love is more then a word

Chapter Five:Love is more then a word....

Keika stopped running and looked at the stars went were disappear since the morning sun was reappearing.

"Why is Naraku letting me go is there something I must do." Keika asked herself,running more towards Inuyasha's and the other scents.

Keika finally made it to the camp site,gasping for air.

_"Should I tell them about_ _Naraku?" _Keika viewed.(thought) "At least everyone is asleep but where is Inuyasha?" Keika looked around the camp site and at the trees but didn't see Inuyasha anywhere.

Keika felt someone tipping her back,slowly she turned her body towards the person,it was Inuyasha.

"Tell them what.?" Inuyasha said

Keika didn't say anything before Inuyasha grabbed Keika at the waist and jump into a tree far away from the others who were sleeping.

"Where were you all night." Inuyasha said,uncarely.

"I was.....thinking."Keika said looking at her ground below her.

"All night?"

"Yes.....I mean....no......I mean...."

Keika thought should she tell Inuyasha or not.

"I don't think I should tell you,Inuyasha.Are you real or are you someone I don't know." Keika questioned,Inuyasha just looked at Keika with love and caring in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Keika felt a jolt though her whole body,making her close her eyes.She reopened her eyes to see her lips against Inuyasha's lips.Keika was surprise by the kiss,but she leaned in more into the kiss.

Keika and Inuyasha pulled away from each other at the same time.

"Was that real." Inuyasha said.

"Yea." Keika was blushing of the idea of kissing a hanyou,on that kissing a boy at all.

"What really happen last night." Inuyasha said,grabbing Keika and holding her in his lap.

_"I wish Inuyasha wouldn't stop, he cares about me and I...oh no...do I like Inuyasha....I should tell him,but I'm scared if Naraku knows he would hurt Inuyasha,but I have to tell him." _Keika looked up at Inuyasha who was looking down on her.

"Naraku trick me,I thought he was you and so Naraku kidnapped me and almost took me into his castle.He killed them,my parents." Keika started to cry,feeling so bad for being a birden to Inuyasha and the others.

"Keika the day you came,I been thinking about you.I'll do anything to help you and your sister....anything."

Keika and Inuyasha layed on the tree branch for hours holding each other.

"(sniff)" Keika sense someone was coming near the camp site and fast.

"Who is it,Keika." Inuyasha unwrapped his arms around Keika,and jumped out the tree to look around.

"It's Naraku,so be care......" Keika didn't have time to finish before Naraku appear by Inuyasha's side,hitting him with one of his many arm-like branches.

"What is the matter,Inuyasha.Can't get up?" Naraku smirk. "That's right you can't since I poison in your blood stream,leaving you helpless."

"Not if I can't help it Naraku."

Keika leap out the tree,trying to land of Naraku but failed,since one of Narkau's arms peice though Keika's torso,leaving out the other side of her body.

"What are you going to do,Keika.That's no one to help you.Everyone you ever love would die right before your eyes" Naraku looked into Keika's eyes,engulfing her more and more into hims self.

Keika saw Inuyasha's body laying on the ground unable to move,Inuyasha couldn't even speak to Keika,just watch as Naraku engulf her.

"(Smile) Die Keika." Naraku could feel Keika's heart beating slower and slower.

_"I have to use all of it.....To kill him....even though it could kill me" _Keika thought,following a tear.

_"Keika......"_ Inuyasha didn't want to see more.He couldn't do anything,to save her.

"(Laughing) Naraku,you fool." Keika laughed in Naraku face,spitting on him.

Using all the strength she had Keika force her body towards Naraku,causing Naraku's hand to go though her torso.

"What do you think you doing." Naraku said,using his cold,heartless words.

"Bring to you to hell." Keika could feel an feeling inside of her growing and Keika knew what she had to do.

Using energy she never use in her whole life,was brought it her hands in a small ball of light.

Keika looked up at Naraku and then at Inuyasha's body,tearing in her eyes.

"GO TO HELL!" Keika roared,forcing the ball of light with in her hand to grow engulfing her and Naraku.

"KEIKA...NO!" Inuyasha screamed in his head.

"AHHHHHHH!" Keika and Naraku screamed in unison........

"Keika,wake up,Keika wake up...." Coadea said softly into her sister's ears..

It's been a whole month since Naraku died,for that Inuyasha and the others are going to have a party.

"I'm coming."

Keika slipped on her clothes,gently since she is still in bandages from the battle with Naraku.

_"The dreams have stop,my parents can rest in peace,and Narkau is dead.And the curse gone....but being a demon never felt better." _Keika smiled at the thought,that her and the others are safe.

Keika walked outside in the bright sun.

"Keika!" Shippo said running to the girl's legs,falling a few times.

"Shippo!" Keika lift Shippo up,throwing him in the air,like a small child.

"Are you okay." Sango asked.

"Yes,I'm fine." Keika said,still playing with Shippo.

"You guys go ahead of me." Keika said,setting Shippo down.

"Okay,we'll met up there." Kagome said.

Keika looked at the hut one more time,walking into the forest next to it.

_"I'm really going to miss this feeling." _Keika sat down,crossing her arms,looking at the cloudless sky.

"Aren't you coming?" It was Inuyasha.

"Yes,I'm was coming...I was just....." Keika looked at Inuyasha and then the sky.

Inuyasha understood what she meant.

"Come on,we can't be late."

Keika got up on her feet,and walked up to Inuyasha.Chest to Chest,eye to eye.

Keika gripped Inuyasha's hand,and they walked hand and hand towards the others

THE END!


End file.
